Valentine's Day
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Sharon and Andy. Andy has planned a romantic evening for just the two of them to make up for all of the hard times they have endured the past couple of months. He's hoping the team doesn't get called out before he can carry out his plans. Meanwhile, it's also a special day for Matthew because it's the day Sharon and Andy are officially adopting him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This takes place a couple of weeks after the last chapter of _The Game of Risk_ and on actual Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the previous reviews and comments.

Chapter 1

Sharon woke up Tuesday morning to the subtleness of Andy running his finger up and down her bare back. She was sleeping on her side, facing the dresser and Andy was behind her, propped up on his elbow. He wanted to wake her up in a special, romantic way because after all, today was Valentine's Day. Yes they had shared many Valentine's Days before but this one was special because this was their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. It was also special because the family court was seeing through their adoption of Matthew this afternoon. It had been a little over 90 days since Matthew was taken in by Sharon and Andy as a foster child and by this afternoon, Matthew would be officially adopted by them.

Andy couldn't wait to wake up Sharon. As he kept running his finger up and down her back, Sharon smiled, enjoying the sensation he was creating. She turned over to face Andy and smiled when she did, lying now on her other side. Andy leaned over to her and kissed her. "Good morning my love" he said to her as the broke apart. Sharon hummed. "Good morning handsome" she said to him and smiled as she cupped his face with her hand. They were lost in each other's gazes when there was a knock at their bedroom door. Andy glanced back at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. "Who is it?" Andy asked as he sat up in their bed. Andy was wearing pajama pants. Sharon sat up and grabbed Andy's shirt that was lying on the floor, next to their bed. "It's me Matthew" Matthew said on the other side of the door. Andy glanced over at Sharon to make sure she was decent before telling Matthew he could come in their room. "Come in Matthew" Andy said and the door opened.

Matthew walked over to their bed, with Moxie right behind him. "What's going on buddy? It's a little early for you to be up" Andy asked as Matthew sat at the foot of the bed. Matthew looked at both of them. "Do you know what today is?" Matthew asked them. Andy looked at Matthew and then scratched his head, shaking it. "No, I don't know what today could be" Andy said to Matthew. "Do you know what today is?" Matthew decided to ask Sharon again. "Hmm, let me see here. Is it Valentine's Day?" Sharon said to Matthew. "Well, yes it is Valentine's Day and here is a valentine I drew for you" Matthew said to Sharon as he handed her the paper. "Oh, Matthew it's so nice" Sharon said to him. "What else is today?" Matthew asked them again. This time Andy got out of bed and walked over to where Matthew was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Huh, I wonder what today is?" Andy said as he pulled something out from underneath the bed. "Andy what are you doing?" Sharon asked him as she saw him bend down to get something. Matthew sat patiently waiting.

Andy pulled out a box that was wrapped and stood back up. "Is there a boy named Matthew that currently lives here and is getting adopted today?" Andy said as he looked at Matthew and then at Moxie. "Huh! So you do know what today is!" Matthew excitedly said to Andy as he sat on their bed. Andy handed him the present. "You can open it up now or wait till you're officially adopted this afternoon. But, if you open it now, you won't be able to play with it right away because you need to get dressed for school soon" Andy said to Matthew and Sharon just gave him a look. Andy glanced over at Sharon and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll open it now" Matthew said as he started to open the present.

He unwrapped it and saw what the box said. It was a Franklin MLB Pitching Machine, for kids. "Wow!" Matthew said as he read the box. "Yes, wow Andy!" Sharon said as she looked at him, shaking her head. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to play with it!" Matthew said as he climbed off of their bed. He went over to hug Andy as he stood next to their bed. "You're welcome kiddo" Andy said to Matthew and then Matthew walked over to where Sharon was still sitting in bed, covers up to her waist. "Thank you" Matthew said to Sharon as he gave her a half hug since she was still lying in bed. "You're welcome sweetie" Sharon said back to him. "Okay, now go get dressed and maybe we'll have time to have a special breakfast before we head out" Andy said to Matthew as he walked him out of their room. Moxie followed Matthew back to his room.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to get him that" Sharon said to Andy as she stood up from their bed. She looked good just wearing his t-shirt and her underwear. Andy stared at Sharon for a moment before answering her. "Well, you see, since we both got him his own Dodgers jersey, I just thought that would be a nice touch" Andy said to Sharon as she walked over to where he was standing in their room. "Oh, I see" Sharon said as she wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a kiss. "Do you have any surprises for me today?" Sharon asked him as they caught their breath. Andy looked up at the ceiling and then back at her. "I might" he said to her as he kissed her again.

As the three of them made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Andy was going to take Moxie outside. Moxie was wagging his tail the whole time they were out in the backyard. When Moxie was finished, Andy and the dog came back inside the house. He fed Moxie and then made his way in to the kitchen to see what Sharon and Matthew were doing. Sharon was getting some plates out for their breakfast and handed them to Matthew for him to set the table. Sharon then took fresh fruit out from the refrigerator and placed them on the cutting board that was out. She began slicing the fruit so they would have fresh fruit with their breakfast. Andy walked by Sharon and took down a frying pan. He placed that on the stove and then turned his attention to the refrigerator and removed the ingredients he needed to make homemade French toast.

As he was cooking the French toast, he thought about what Sharon had said when they were up in their room. 'Oh yes, I have some surprises for the day' he thought as he smiled. He just hoped they weren't going to get called out to a crime scene, otherwise his plans would have to change.

They pulled up to Matthew's school, deciding to drop Moxie off first today, and parked the car. Andy and Sharon were walking Matthew into school today because Sharon wanted to speak with the Principal. "Bye Mom, Dad!" Matthew said. He waved to the both of them as he rounded the corner and headed to his classroom. Sharon and Andy waved back and then made their way to the Principal's office. "Oh, hello Captain, Lieutenant. Is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Gottardo asked them. "Oh, no, nothing is wrong. We were just reminding you that today we are going to pick Matthew up a little early so that he can be present at his adoption this afternoon" Sharon said to the Principal. "Oh, how wonderful news that is! Yes, Cynthia mentioned it to me last week" Mrs. Gottardo said to Sharon. "Okay, well thank you" Sharon said to her and then they left and headed back to their car.

Andy held Sharon's door open for her as she got in. He waited for her to get herself situated and then closed the door. He walked around to the other side and then got in himself. He turned to face her as he dug into the pocket of his jacket. "What are you doing?" Sharon asked him. He pulled out a black velvet ring box and handed it to her. Sharon looked at it and gasped. "Andy" she whispered to him as she opened the box and saw what the box housed. Inside was a Tiffany Infinity ring with diamonds. "Your love, Sharon, has no boundaries and you continue to amaze me every day" Andy started to say to Sharon. Sharon had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Andy. "Your love for your children and me keeps going on and on, never stopping once" Andy said as he smiled at her. Sharon smiled back at him as she wiped her eyes. Andy removed the ring from its box and placed it on her ring finger of her right hand. "It's beautiful" she whispered to him as she looked at the ring that was now on her finger. "You're beautiful" Andy whispered to Sharon and kissed her cheek. He then started the car and drove to the office.

Once the arrived at the Murder Room, Sharon went to her office and dropped her bag off and then checked her messages. Andy walked over to his desk and turned his computer on. Provenza was sitting at his own desk and then as soon as he saw Andy, he stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything still set for this afternoon for adopting Matthew?" Provenza asked Andy. "Yes, hopefully we don't get a call out today" Andy said to him. Provenza glanced at Sharon who was still beaming with delight from the gift Andy had given her. "The Captain is glowing" Provenza said to Andy, in a low voice so no one else could hear him. "She should be, she's becoming a mother again, officially, that is" Andy said to his partner as he sat down at his desk.

The rest of the morning went off without any interruptions. Andy was glad for that because around 1 o'clock he started to get really nervous. They were leaving to pick up Matthew in a half hour and then they were going to drive over to the Family Court building, where the rest of the team were going to join them. Nicole and Rusty would be there also as the rest of their children were out of town. Andy had planned for Sharon, Matthew, and him to go out and get Matthew's favorite ice cream afterwards to have a little celebration. Then Matthew was going to go out with Rusty and Gus, while Andy had something special planned for Sharon for Valentine's evening.

As he was sitting at his desk, checking his phone to make sure he had everything set for tonight, Andy saw someone enter the Murder Room. Jack Raydor. "Hello mon amis!" Jack said to everyone in the Murder Room. Andy stood up and looked at Jack who stepped closer to Sharon's office. "Is Sharon here?" Jack asked them. "She stepped out for a moment, Jack. Anything I can help you with?" Andy asked him as he gritted his teeth. Jack stared back at Andy and smiled. "Hmm, nope I don't think you can, Andy" Jack said to him as he looked around the office. Andy folded his arms across his chest. "Look Jack, if you're here to cause Sharon any problems, you're going to have to deal with me" Andy said to him. Jack was about to say something but then Sharon walked in to the Murder Room. "Jack! What are you doing here?" Sharon asked him as she walked over to where he and Andy were standing.

Sharon glanced over at Andy and she slightly shook her head at him. Andy saw this and felt defeated. Jack was going to ruin their plans, he just knew it. Andy stared at both Jack and Sharon as they walked into her office and she closed the door behind them. "What do you want Jack?" Sharon asked him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. When Emily was in town, I was able to see her performance and we went out afterwards" Jack said to her. "That's nice Jack. I'm glad you were able to see Emily while she was here. But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to tell me that" Sharon said as she sat down at her desk.

Meanwhile, Andy stood facing Sharon's office and wondered why Jack would show up here, on all days to show up. He glanced over at Provenza who was looking at him. "So why would he show up here, Flynn?" Provenza asked him. "How should I know?" Andy answered as he shrugged his shoulders. Andy walked over to Provenza's desk and leaned up against it, facing Sharon's office. "Don't pout Flynn. That's the last thing we need today" Provenza said to him as Andy glanced over at him. "I'm not pouting" Andy said.

"Emily told me that you and Andy are adopting that kid you rescued a couple of months ago" Jack said to her as he sat across from her desk. "The kid's name is Matthew, Jack. And yes, Andy and I are adopting him. In fact, I need to get going soon as we are officially adopting him today" Sharon said to Jack as she shuffled papers on her desk and put them away. "How many children are you going to adopt, Sharon? How is that fair for our children, Ricky and Emily?" Jack asked her. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly, Jack. First of all, it's none of your business how many children I'm adopting with Andy. Second of all, this does not affect Ricky or Emily at all" Sharon said to him. "You and I are divorced Jack, remember? You don't have a say in anything I do anymore" Sharon added as Jack just sat there. "I do when my kids are involved" Jack fired back at her. "Our kids are not involved. Both Ricky and Emily have welcomed Matthew into their lives and their hearts and both are happy that Andy and I are adopting him" Sharon said to Jack. She then stood up from her desk and walked over to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Andy and I have somewhere more important to be" Sharon said as she opened the door, gesturing for Jack to leave her office. Jack stood up and walked over to where Sharon was standing. "I hope you are not making a mistake, Sharon" Jack said to her as he left her office and the Murder Room.

Andy watched Jack leave Sharon's office and then glanced over at Sharon, who looked a little shaken up. Andy walked over to Sharon and lightly rubbed his hand on her arm. "Everything okay?" he asked her. She nodded and then headed back in to her office. Andy followed her inside. "What did Jack want?" he asked her, cautiously. "To try and ruin our day" Sharon said as she glanced back at Andy. Andy stood there and watched her gather her things. Sharon took a deep breath. "He was concerned that our adoption of Matthew was going to impact Ricky and Emily, financially" Sharon said to Andy. "Are you serious?!" Andy said as he walked over to where Sharon was standing next to her desk. He held out his arms and she stepped into his embrace and held her close to him in a hug. "He never deserved you, Sharon" he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes and hugged him back. "You are a wonderful mother, and an amazing wife" he whispered to her and kissed her lightly on her lips. He pulled her back so that he could look in her eyes. "Now, we have a little boy that's very excited about officially becoming a Flynn so, let's not disappoint him" Andy said as he smiled at Sharon. Sharon returned his smile as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, let's go" she said back to him as she grabbed her bag.

"Lieutenant, we are leaving to pick up Matthew now. We will see you all over at the court house at 2 o'clock" Sharon said as she walked out of her office. "Yes, Captain. We'll see you there" Provenza said to her and then nodded at Andy as the two of them left. Andy and Sharon walked to the elevators and Sharon pressed the call button. She then turned around to look at Andy and smiled. Andy smiled back and they stepped inside the elevator and headed down to the parking garage.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Here is the second part to the story. I hope you are all enjoying reading this one. And can you believe it, we get to see Andy and Sharon kissing in just 9 days! I'm so excited...okay, back to the story.

Chapter 2

When they arrived at their car, and sat inside, Andy paused a moment and looked over at Sharon. She looked at him, wondering why he paused. "Is everything okay?" she asked him. He moved his head towards her. "I can't believe I'm going to officially become a father again. Who'd of thought this would happen?" Andy said to Sharon as he smiled at her. She grabbed his hand in hers and gently began rubbing her thumb over his hand. He glanced at her and then started the car. They drove to pick up Matthew from school.

Andy parked in the school parking lot and they went inside the building. They made their way to the office where Matthew was sitting, waiting for them. "Hey Matthew, are you all set?" Sharon asked him as she stepped inside the office. "Yes!" Matthew said to her. The Principal stepped outside with them and Andy shook her hand. "Thank you" Andy said to the Principal as Sharon and Matthew headed towards the car. "Oh, no problem Lieutenant Flynn, I'm just so glad Matthew has such a nice family in which to be adopted" Mrs. Gottardo said to Andy. Andy joined them at the car and opened the doors.

"So what's going to happen this afternoon?" Matthew asked as they drove over to the family court house. "Well, there's going to be a judge in front of us and he's going to ask you if you understand that we want to adopt you. And then we all sign a document, and that's how you get adopted, more or less" Sharon said trying to explain to Matthew. "Too bad we couldn't have Judge Richwood do Matthew's adoption like he did Rusty's" Andy said as he glanced over at Sharon while driving. "Yes, that would have been nice, but Cynthia said that it had to go through the family courts instead" Sharon replied back to him as she looked out her window.

"Matthew, I brought some nice clothes for you to change into once we get inside" Sharon said to Matthew as they pulled up to the building. They all exited the vehicle and made their way inside. Provenza was waiting for them at the entrance. "Oh good, you're here!" Provenza said to them as they walked in. He was holding a 'It's a boy' balloon and handed it to Andy as he walked up to him. Andy smirked back at Provenza as he took the balloon from him. Sharon looked around the lobby of the court house and saw the rest of the team, plus Nicole and Rusty standing to the side. Nicole came up to them, followed by Rusty. "Oh Nicole! I'm so glad you were able to make it today" Sharon said to Nicole as she gave her a hug. "Oh, I wouldn't miss this Sharon" Nicole said as they broke apart.

"Everything okay at the house?" Andy asked Rusty. "Yes, everything is set there" Rusty answered quietly before Sharon could hear them. Sharon then came over to them and Andy quickly changed the subject. "Rusty, your class didn't run long?" Andy asked him. "Oh, no it didn't. Um Gus wanted to be here but he couldn't get out early" Rusty told him and Sharon. Andy nodded. "Are you still taking Matthew out tonight with Gus?" Andy asked him. "Well, Gus decided that he doesn't want to go out, so instead he's coming over to the house and we are going to order pizza with Matthew" Rusty said to Andy and then he hugged Sharon. Andy handed the balloon over to Rusty to hold.

Cynthia walked over to where everyone was standing. "Captain, Lieutenant, Hello Matthew" Cynthia said to them. Sharon and Andy both smiled at Cynthia. "Are you guys ready?" she asked them. "Oh, yes we are but first I wanted Matthew to change his clothes" Sharon said as they made their way through security and then over to the bathrooms. "I can go with him Sharon" Andy said as Sharon handed the bag over to Andy and he went inside the men's bathroom with Matthew. Sharon was a little nervous and Nicole squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Andy pulled out dress pants, a shirt with a collar, and a suit jacket for Matthew and handed it to him. "Go change and I'll wait right here" Andy told him as he walked into one of the stalls. Provenza stood next to Andy and gave him a look. "What?" Andy asked him. "Nothing" Provenza said as he continued to look at Andy. "Now you have that glow of a proud father on your face" Provenza said to him. Andy smiled back and shook his head. He was proud of this moment. It was funny how life could throw you a lot of curve balls. Matthew came out of the stall all dressed and walked over to where Andy was standing. "Here" Matthew said as he handed his school uniform to Andy and then went to wash his hands. Andy rummaged through the bag and pulled out a red striped tie for Matthew. "Come here" Andy said as Matthew walked over to him and Andy then tied the tie around Matthew.

"Ye gods even the kid is matching the both of you now!" Provenza said as he looked at Matthew and then Andy. "What?" Andy said smiling to Provenza as Provenza left shaking his head. Matthew and Andy followed him out to where everyone was waiting. Sharon walked over to them. "You look very handsome Matthew" Sharon said as she fixed the collar of his jacket. "Just like Dad" Matthew said to her. Sharon nodded. "Oh yes, just like Dad" Sharon said as she glanced at Andy. "Okay everyone if we just go this way over here to this room, we should be all set" Cynthia said to the group and everyone followed her inside the Judge's chambers. Sharon and Andy glanced at each other but they didn't know what was happening.

"I thought we were going to be inside a court room, Cynthia?" Sharon said to Cynthia. "I worked it out so that you could have a private adoption ceremony with Judge Rivers in here" Cynthia explained to Sharon and then proceeded to let the Judge's secretary know they were there. Everyone was situated in the room. Sharon, Andy, and Matthew sat in front of the judge's desk and waited for the judge to come in.

A minute later, Judge Rivers walked in and came to the front of the room where Sharon, Andy, and Matthew were now standing up. Judge Rivers shook Andy and Sharon's hand and then knelt down to meet Matthew. "Hello Matthew. I understand these nice folks are adopting you today" he said to Matthew. Matthew nodded his head as he was a little nervous speaking to a judge. "Well, it looks like they love you and you are surrounded by a lot of people who care about you" Judge Rivers said to him and then he took a seat behind his desk and proceeded with the adoption process and ceremony.

Andy signed a piece of paper and then handed it to Sharon who also signed it. Sharon handed Matthew the pen and showed where he needed to sign the paper and he did. Sharon then handed the paper back to Judge Rivers and he signed it and stamped it. "Congratulations Matthew, you are officially adopted!" Judge Rivers said to Matthew and everyone clapped. Matthew gave Sharon and Andy a hug. Rusty and Nicole walked up to them and gave him a hug. Provenza shook Andy's hand and Andy also shook everyone else's hands as they came up to congratulate Matthew and Sharon. Andy moved closer to Sharon as Matthew was busy talking with Julio and Amy. He placed his arm on her back and leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'm so happy" he said to her as they broke apart. "Me too" she said to him and smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, there's something Sharon, eh ah, your Mom and I would like to give you, Matthew" Andy said to Matthew as he went into the other bag Sharon was still holding and pulled out a present for Matthew. Matthew took the bag and opened it, revealing a Dodgers baseball jersey. He was so excited when he opened it. "Turn it around" Sharon said to Matthew and he did. He saw that it was personalized with 'FLYNN' and the number 1 on the back of it. Matthew started to cry tears of joy, he had never been this happy before. "Thank you so much" he said muffled into the arms of Sharon as she hugged him. "Oh, you're welcome sweetheart" Sharon said to him as she now had tears in her eyes. "Come on before everyone starts crying" Provenza said to Patrice and the team as he ushered them out of the room back into the hallway.

"Can I wear it now?" Matthew asked as they walked outside the court house. "Uh, sure it's nice out" Andy said as he took the suit jacket from Matthew. Sharon held the paperwork from the judge and also from Cynthia as they walked down the sidewalk. "Let me get a picture of the three of you here" Nicole said to them as they stopped. Andy, Sharon, and Matthew posed for the picture. "Perfect" Nicole said.

Sharon walked over to the group. "We were going to go have some ice cream, if you want to join us you can. I'm not sure what your plans are" Sharon said to everyone. "Oh I think we can make that work, Captain" Provenza said to Sharon as he looked around at everybody. It was still early enough in the day that everyone would still be able to get to their plans if they had any for the evening.

They went to the local ice cream parlor shop and everyone was sitting outside on the shop's patio. Matthew had a scoop of superman ice cream in a cone and Sharon had to wipe his hand as the ice cream was starting to melt. "Sorry" Matthew said to Sharon. Patrice laughed at Matthew's blue ice cream face and handed some more napkins to Sharon. "I'm just glad we didn't catch a case today, otherwise I'm not sure when we would have been able to reschedule this" Andy said to Mike and Provenza as they sat there, enjoying their ice cream.

Nicole walked over to Andy. "Dad, I'm going to go now. I need to go pick up the boys and then head home" Nicole said to Andy as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming, sweetheart" Andy said to Nicole. "Be safe Dad" Nicole said to Andy as she turned around and walked over to where Sharon was sitting with Matthew and Patrice. "I need to go pick up the boys now" Nicole told Sharon who started to stand up but Nicole gestured for her to remain sitting. "Matthew, welcome to the family, officially. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me" Nicole said to Matthew and then she left the ice cream shop.

After they were all finished, Andy, Sharon, and Matthew said their good byes to the rest of the team in the parking lot of the ice cream shop. Provenza stopped Andy before he got into their car. "Good luck with everything tonight, Flynn" Provenza muttered to Andy so only he could hear him. "Same to you" Andy said as he knew what Provenza had planned for Patrice later tonight. Andy got in the car and waited for Sharon and Matthew to be ready before he pulled out and drove over to the doggie day care place to pick Moxie up.

"I want to have a formal ceremony for Moxie's adoption as well" Matthew said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Oh, well we could do that when we get home, Matthew" Sharon said to him as Andy got out of the car to pick Moxie up. A minute later, Moxie jumped in the backseat and Andy shut the door. Andy glanced at the clock in the car. 3:30 it said. He still had plenty of time for them to get ready and head out for the evening he had planned.

By the time they got home, it was closer to 4 o'clock as they had run into some traffic. Andy pulled up in the driveway and turned the car off. Sharon and Matthew got out of the car and Moxie jumped out after Matthew. Sharon waited for Andy and walked into the yard with him. "So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked him as they held hands. "Hmm, it's a surprise, but I will tell you that whatever you plan on wearing tonight, bring a shawl because we will be outdoors" Andy said to her as he unlocked the back door to the house.

Matthew came inside with Moxie and headed for the kitchen where Matthew saw all of the roses that were in vases placed around the kitchen. Sharon followed him next and then stopped when she saw the roses. She gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Andy" she whispered as she turned around, watching him walk in behind her. "Too much?" he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "No" she said as she turned back around to look at the roses. Sharon wiped a tear from her eye and walked over to smell one of the roses on the island counter. Matthew went in to the den and grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer and some markers and came back in to the kitchen. He quickly drew up something and then presented it to Sharon and Andy. "This is the formal adoption for Moxie" Matthew said as both Sharon and Andy looked at the piece of paper. There was a place for both of them to sign their names and the paper said that Moxie was being adopted by them. "Okay, but who is going to preside over this adoption?" Sharon asked Matthew. "I am" Matthew said smiling at Sharon.

Matthew stood in front of Moxie who was sitting looking at Matthew. Sharon and Andy were at the side of the dog. "Moxie, you are being officially adopted today! Congratulations" Matthew said and started clapping his hands. Moxie barked a couple of times and wagged his tail. Both Sharon and Andy signed the adoption sign Matthew made for Moxie. "Okay Moxie, you're officially a Flynn now, just like Matthew" Andy said as he petted Moxie on his head. Andy walked over to where Sharon was standing in the kitchen. "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed first" Andy said to Sharon as she was admiring him. Sharon smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hmm, I wonder what I'm going to wear" she said as she made her way to the hallway and then went upstairs.

Andy grinned watching her leave the kitchen. He checked his phone to make sure the reservations were set. He reread the confirmation email he was sent over a week ago. "Dad?" Matthew said to Andy. "Yes buddy" Andy said as he looked up from his phone. "What time are you leaving tonight?" Matthew asked. "Oh, well, hopefully Rusty will be here soon, but we are going to leave around 5-ish, why?" Andy said to Matthew. "I was just wondering if we had enough time to set up that pitching machine you got me" Matthew asked him. Andy hated to disappoint Matthew, today of all days but he himself needed to change his clothes to get ready for their date tonight. "Oh, um well, I don't think we will have enough time tonight to do that" Andy said to Matthew, who immediately pouted and sat down on the kitchen chair. Andy walked over to Matthew and knelt down next to him. He pick Matthew's chin up. "You know, we could set that up in the backyard, maybe tomorrow, after you come home from school" Andy said to Matthew. Matthew just shrugged his shoulders. He stood up from the chair and then ran upstairs. "And so it begins" Andy said to himself as he followed Matthew upstairs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Here is the last chapter of the story. Their evening...

Chapter 3

Sharon was taking a quick shower so she didn't hear the commotion of Matthew running up the stairs. Matthew closed the door to his room before Andy could enter. "Matthew, you will not close the door on me" Andy said to him through the door. Andy then opened the door, grateful Matthew didn't lock it and walked inside. Matthew was playing with his Lego set. Andy had a seat on the corner of Matthew's bed. "What seems to be the problem here?" Andy asked Matthew as he was playing. "I really wanted to play with the pitching machine tonight with you" Matthew said quietly to Andy. Andy looked down at the floor and then back at Matthew. "I'm sorry we are not able to do that tonight, Matthew" Andy said to Matthew just as Sharon walked in to Matthew's room dressed in her new red, lace Vera Wang long dress.

As Andy turned to watch Sharon enter, she took his breath away. "You look beautiful" Matthew said as he looked up to see Sharon entering his room. Andy was still speechless. "Thank you Matthew" Sharon said as she walked over to Andy and brushed her hand against his cheek. "You okay?" she asked Andy. "Fine" he whispered to her. "You're absolutely beautiful Sharon" he finally said to her. She smiled at him. "Is that new?" he asked her as he stood up from Matthew's bed. "I may have bought it when I went shopping with Gavin last week" Sharon said to Andy as he rubbed her arm. She had a black shawl with her and red heels to compliment the dress. "Why don't you go get ready" she said to Andy as Matthew started to destroy part of his Lego building. "Anything I should know about?" Sharon asked Andy as he walked out of the room. "He wanted to play with the pitching machine tonight, but I told him that we wouldn't have time before we left to use it and that we could play with it tomorrow" Andy said to Sharon out in the hallway. "I see he didn't take to that very well" Sharon said to Andy. "Go get dressed" she said as she patted his chest before turning around to face Matthew.

Andy walked in to their room and quickly found what he was going to wear and then headed to the bathroom to change. He jumped in the shower to quickly took a shower in two minutes. He was out, drying himself off as he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about a quick shave but he didn't want to end up rushing. He then got dressed in his black suit, and red tie. He decided to wear a vest tonight instead of suspenders. He then wore his bracelet Sharon had got him at Christmas. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure everything looked good.

Meanwhile, back in Matthew's room, Sharon was trying to explain to Matthew why they were leaving him tonight. "But you just adopted me and now you two are leaving to go out?" Matthew said to Sharon. "Oh, sweetie, we're not leaving you by yourself. Rusty and Gus should be over soon and then you're going to hang out with them tonight, while Daddy and I go out" Sharon explained to Matthew. "But I wanted to play with the pitching machine tonight" Matthew said to her, pouting. "Matthew, tonight is special between me and Daddy. He has been planning this for weeks, and after everything we've been through, I think it's fair to give Daddy alone time with me and then tomorrow you and he can spend time with the pitching machine" Sharon tried reasoning with Matthew. "Okay" he huffed. "I don't want to interrupt your date" Matthew said to Sharon. "What do you know about dates?" Sharon asked Matthew. "Just that today cupid goes around and makes people kiss each other. Are you two going to kiss each other?" Matthew asked her. She thought about it and smiled. "Well, yes I do hope so" Sharon said to him.

"Can you change out of your nice clothes?" Sharon asked Matthew. Matthew grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and then ran to his bathroom and quickly changed his clothes. He came back in his room wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his new Dodgers jersey. Sharon smiled as he entered his room. Matthew went back to playing with his Lego set and Sharon exited his room. She walked back in to their room and found Andy looking at the mirror in the bathroom. She walked over to him and placed her arms inside his suit jacket, her hands going underneath his vest to rub his back. "This is one of my favorite suits" she said to him as she stole a kiss. "Hmm, I'll have to remember that" Andy said to her as he rubbed his hands up her back. She looked at him and smiled. "You're going with the stubble look tonight?" Sharon said as she touched his face. He leaned down to kiss her. "I thought you like the stubble look?" Andy said. "I do" Sharon answered him and smiled.

"Is everything all set with Matthew" Andy asked as he made his way out to their room. "I explained a few things to him and I think he understood" Sharon said. "Good" Andy said as he glanced at his watch. "Oh, before I forget, I have a something for you" Sharon said as she went back in the bedroom and pulled out a small box. "What's this?" Andy said. "You didn't have to get me anything, Sharon" Andy said to her as she handed the box to him. He opened the box and two silver and black cufflinks were inside. He pulled them out and looked at them. They had his initials on them and then on the inside had today's date. "I wanted to get you something special for today" Sharon said as she took them from his hand and put them on his shirt cuffs. Andy then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ready, my lady" Andy asked her as he held out his arm to her. She smiled and took his arm as they walked out of their room. Matthew came out of his room as they entered the hallway and went up to Andy. "Sorry about earlier" Matthew said to Andy. Andy placed his hand around Matthew's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Matthew" Andy said as all three of them headed downstairs.

They waited for Rusty and Gus to show up and explained to them what the rules were. "Don't worry, it's not like this is the first time we ever watched Matthew for you" Rusty said to Sharon and Andy as they stood in the kitchen. "Have a good time, Sharon, Andy" Gus stated to them and waved. "Good bye Matthew, please be good tonight" Sharon said to Matthew as she kissed him on his cheek. "I will" Matthew said to her. Andy and Sharon then walked out of the house and got in their car, driving away to their destination for the evening.

"Okay, what kind of pizza should we order?" Gus asked Rusty and Matthew. "I like cheese only" Matthew said to them as he sat on one of the stools by the island. "Okay" Gus said as he looked over the pizza menu. "What are we going to do tonight?" Matthew asked them. "We could watch a movie after the pizza comes" Rusty said to Matthew. "Can we watch Batman cartoon movie?" Matthew asked him. "Uh, sure Matthew" Rusty said to him as Gus ordered the pizza.

"So where are we going tonight?" Sharon asked Andy as he was driving. "Well, I can only say we've been there before for another special occasion" Andy said to Sharon as he turned onto Griffith Park Boulevard. "Are we having dinner at this secret place?" Sharon asked him as he was turning left onto Los Feliz Boulevard. "Dinner is included at the place we are going to" Andy said to her. "Hmm" Sharon said as she looked out her window, trying to figure out where Andy was taking her tonight. Andy then turned the car down the road to Griffith Observatory and Sharon knew instantly where he was taking her. "Andy, we're going here?" Sharon said to him. The last time they were there was for their wedding. Andy wanted to surprise Sharon and he guess he did a good job because Sharon wiped a tear from her eye as they drove through the park, up towards the observatory parking lot.

Andy parked the car once they reached the top and got out of the car. He grabbed the bag he placed in the back seat and then he walked over to Sharon's door and opened it for her. "Your evening under the stars awaits you" he said to her as he pulled her close to him. She smiled at him as they walked towards the entrance to the observatory grounds. Andy and Sharon walked up to the café that was located at the observatory and Andy gave the hostess his name. "Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn" the hostess said as she showed them their table. Sharon and Andy sat down at their table. "Andy this is absolutely wonderful" Sharon said to him. "I'm glad you like this" Andy said back to her. The waiter came by to take their food order and Sharon and Andy enjoyed the view from their table.

The pizza was delivered and Rusty, Gus, and Matthew all sat in the family room, enjoying the pizza while watching the Batman movie. A quick compromise they made with Matthew when the pizza arrived. Moxie was sitting by Matthew, watching him eat a piece of pizza, hoping he would drop something but he didn't. Once they were full, Gus moved the pizza to the kitchen and put it away in the refrigerator. He then went back in to the family room. "What did I miss?" Gus asked Matthew as he sat back down on the couch. "The Joker just showed up to face Batman" Matthew said to Gus as he continued watching the TV.

Sharon glanced at her phone in her purse. There were no messages from Rusty or Gus, which was good. At least Matthew wasn't giving them problems she hoped. She placed her phone back in her purse when Andy came back to their table. "Everything okay?" he asked her as he sat back down. "No messages so I'm hoping things are okay" Sharon said to Andy as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingers. "Relax Sharon" he said to her. Just then a band started playing jazz music as night began to fall on the observatory. "May I have this dance?" Andy asked Sharon as he stood up and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and stood up. Andy led her to the makeshift dance floor that was there and joined the other couples who were dancing as well. Andy held Sharon close to him. "Are you cold?" he asked her as he felt a shiver go down her body. "No" she said looking back into his eyes. They continued to dance as the music played. An hour later, when the music stopped, Andy led Sharon back to their table and paid the bill.

Andy then walked with Sharon over to the lawn in front of the observatory where a couple of months earlier, they had gotten married. Sharon glanced at Andy as they stopped and he held her hands in his. He pulled her in for a kiss. "This is where we stood at our wedding" he whispered to her as he held her in his arms. "If you were to tell me everything that has happened in our lives now before we had gotten married, I would have thought you were making things up" Andy said to her as she listened and watched him. "But, I wouldn't change anything that happened to us. Except for maybe the part of me getting beat up a couple of weeks ago" Andy said to her and then gave out a little laugh. Sharon did the same and then cupped his face with her hands. "I love you so much Andrew Michael Flynn" she said to him as she kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you too, Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor Flynn" he said to her as he wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

He continued to hold her as they looked out over the city and then once it was dark enough, they looked up at the stars. It was a clear night for LA and the stars came out over the sky. Andy helped Sharon place the shawl around her and then Andy reached in the bag he had brought with and pulled out a blanket. He laid the blanket on the ground and Sharon sat down on it, as elegantly as possible wearing her dress. Andy sat behind her and held her close to him. They sat there gazing up at the stars.

It was getting late, so Andy stood up and helped Sharon stand up from the ground. He picked up the blanket and placed it back inside the bag. Sharon waited for him and then grabbed his hand as the two of them walked back to their car. Sharon looped her arm through Andy's. "I had an amazing night tonight" Sharon said to Andy as they approached their car. "I'm glad you did. It's been my pleasure" Andy said to her as he kissed her up against the car. Sharon ran her hand up to Andy's hair and held his head as she deepened their kiss. Once they broke apart, Andy held the door open for Sharon to get inside and then closed the door. He headed over to the driver's side and got himself situated behind the steering wheel. He took a moment to regain his composure before he started the car. Sharon smiled at him when he glanced over at her. "You know that dress has been driving me wild all night long" he said to her as he started the car. Sharon placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it and the stubble from him not shaving earlier. He let out a shuttered breath. Andy then drove them back home.

When they arrived back home, Andy pulled the car into the garage and turned it off. He then got out and went around to hold Sharon's door open for her. She stepped out and Andy immediately pushed Sharon into the car door and kissed her lips, slowly making his way down to her collar bone. "Andy" Sharon whispered to him. "Hmm" Andy said in reply. "Let's go inside before we get carried away in here" she said to him and then he pulled back and led her towards the house. He quickly opened the back door and Sharon walked inside with him following her. They stepped in to the kitchen and saw the light over the sink was on. They made their way through the house and saw Rusty and Gus in the family room watching some movie. Matthew was passed out on the other side of the couch. "Hello" Sharon said to Rusty and Gus. "Hi, how was your evening?" Rusty asked Sharon as he turned the TV off. "Wonderful" she said and then glanced at Matthew sleeping on the couch. "Did he give you any problems?" she asked. "Oh, no he was good the whole night" Rusty answered and Gus agreed with him. Andy walked in behind Sharon and saw Matthew was sleeping. "I'll take him upstairs, while you lock up after Rusty and Gus leave" Andy said to Sharon as he woke up Matthew. Matthew mumbled something about Batman and Andy chuckled as he walked with a sleepy Matthew and they headed upstairs.

Rusty and Gus left and Sharon locked up the house, making her way up the stairs to meet Andy. Andy was in Matthew's room, after he removed his suit jacket that he left in their bedroom, tucking in Matthew. Moxie jumped on his bed and settled in for the night. "Good night Matthew" Andy said to him as Matthew closed his eyes and fell asleep. As he closed the door, he met Sharon in the hallway upstairs. She had taken her heals off and was now holding them in her one hand. He grinned at her as she came to stand in front of him, grabbing a hold of his tie with her other hand and pulling him down for a kiss. He then led her in to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. This was going to be one of the best Valentine's Day the both of them ever had.

The End


End file.
